Many mobile computing devices can transmit a search query, and receive and display search results in response to the search query. Some mobile computing devices display a graphical user interface (GUI) that includes a search box that can receive search queries from a user of the mobile computing device. The search box may be displayed by an operating system that is installed on the mobile computing device. Alternatively, the search box may be displayed by an application (e.g., a web application that can be accessed through a web browser or a native application that is installed on the mobile computing device). Alternatively, the search box may be displayed by an application launcher that launches applications. Upon receiving a search query, the mobile computing device can transmit the search query to a search engine. In response to transmitting the search query, the mobile computing device may receive search results that are based on the search query that the mobile computing device transmitted.